Dunia itu Kejam
by SilverBlack16
Summary: "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Kakashi? Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa dunia itu kejam? Berhenti berlari Kakashi. Berhentilah dan bergabunglah denganku. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu penderitaan ini." Oneshot. Obikaka Friendship.


**A/N : Author lagi pengen bikin oneshot, terus muncul deh ide kayak gini. Agak gaje sih, tapi kalo penasaran dibaca aja :)**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Dunia itu kejam.

Tidakkah kau menyadarinya Kakashi?

Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Jauh sebelum kau mengenalku.

Dulu, kau hanyalah anak dari seorang pengkhianat. Aku masih ingat kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut orang tuaku mengenai dirimu. Hanya 1 kata, namun menyimpan beribu-ribu makna bagimu.

_**"Sampah."**_

Itulah satu-satunya hal yang dulu selalu kuingat tentang dirimu. Kau adalah sampah. Hatake adalah sampah. Dan Uchiha seorang pemenang. Karena itu aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu.

Namun semua itu salah.

Kau bukan sampah. Apapun yang dikatakan semua orang tentangmu itu salah.

Aku melihatmu saat kau ingin mendaftar akademi. Semua orang tidak menginginkanmu menjadi ninja. Semua orang mengancammu, mengucilkanmu, dan bahkan memukulimu. Tapi semua itu tidak menghentikan tekadmu untuk menjadi seorang ninja.

Kau kuat.

Bisa dibilang, aku mengagumimu.

Aku mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi. Setiap hari kau selalu berlatih keras. Tak jarang juga aku melihatmu berdiri berjam-jam di depan makam orang tuamu. Kau tegas sekaligus lembut. Kau bersikap seolah kau membenci ayahmu, namun nyatanya kau merindukannya.

Setetes air mata keluar dari sepasang mata onyxmu. Hanya setetes. Seolah-olah kau menahannya untuk tidak keluar. Tapi kenapa? Kau bisa menangis sepuas kau mau, kau tahu. Tidak akan ada orang yang akan melihatmu kecuali aku. Aku juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu tentang hal itu.

Aku tahu kau menderita.

Dulu, kukira aku merasakan penderitaanmu.

Namun aku salah.

Setiap malam 15 September aku melihatmu dipukulin warga desa. Kau berusaha menangkis serangan mereka walaupun sia-sia. Namun kenapa kau tidak membalas?

Aku melihatmu jatuh terbaring di tanah. Dengan 1 kali tendangan di perut, warga desa meninggalkanmu. Aku melihat tubuhmu dipenuhi dengan luka. Entah itu luka sayatan tipis ataupun luka memar.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati, kau menyandarkan tubuh kurusmu ke sebuah pohon. Kau memeluk kedua lututmu dan membenamkan kepalamu di antaranya. Aku sangat ingin mendekatimu dan menghiburmu, menyelimutimu dengan jaketku dari dinginnya malam dan mengantarmu pulang ke rumah dengan aman. Aku tahu hal itu sangat berarti bagimu. Namun aku pecundang. Aku tak dapat melakukannya. Harga diriku mengurungkan niatku.

_**"Hatake itu sampah, dan Uchiha seorang pemenang."**_

Aku tak dapat menolongmu, ataupun meninggalkanmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk duduk di tempatku berada sambil menemanimu. Aku mendengar teriakanmu di antara suara jangkrik malam. Aku mendengar tangisanmu di antara hembusan angin.

Itu menyakitkan.

Melihatmu seperti ini membunuhku.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa kau mengeluarkan tatapan seperti itu?

.

.

_**"Memang dalam dunia ninja, mereka yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah. Tapi mereka yang menelantarkan temannya sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah!"**_

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku dengan bebas tanpa dapat kuhentikan.

Sepasang mata onyxmu terkunci denganku. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan lain. Bukan tatapan aneh yang dulu kulihat. Seolah-olah kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu sendiri akan sesuatu. Aku tidak peduli apa itu, aku akan menyelamatkan Rin. Jika kau memilih jalanmu sendiri, pergilah. Kau bukan Hatake Kakashi. Karena Hatake Kakashi yang kukenal selalu peduli terhadap rekannya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Aku melihat kau menangis.

Air mata mengalir dengan bebas dari sepasang mata onyxmu.

_**"Aku akan memberikan sharinganku."**_

Jangan menolak. Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya.

Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu. Tatapan aneh yang dulu kau perlihatkan padaku kini akhirnya kumengerti.

Kau mencari cahaya. Walaupun sebesar 1 butir pasir sekalipun.

Sudah lama aku mengenalmu dan aku baru saja menyadari kalau kau hampir tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Namun kau tidak menyerah. Aku mengagumimu. Bisa dibilang, aku peduli padamu. Karena itu..

_**"Lindungi Rin."**_

Kau membutuhkannya.

Dia adalah cahayamu.

Percayalah kawan, itu bukan karena aku menyukainya.

Itu untuk kepentinganmu. Aku tahu kau memendam rasa suka padanya.

_**"Aku akan mati, tapi aku akan menjadi matamu dan menatap masa depan."**_

Sama seperti dulu.

Aku akan mengikutimu seperti dulu.

Karena itu teruslah berjuang.

Aku masih mengagumimu, kau tahu.

Jangan pernah menyerah, kawan.

.

.

.

Kau membunuh Rin.

Aku tahu kau tidak akan membunuhnya dengan sengaja. Aku tahu kau menyukainya.

Kau terpaksa membunuhnya.

Air mata keluar dari sepasang mata onyx-sharinganmu. Entah itu air hujan atau benar-benar air matamu.

Namun aku tahu kau menderita.

Ada apa Kakashi? Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?

Cahayamu sudah mati.

Namun kenapa kau masih mencari cahaya?

Dunia itu kejam. Aku tahu kau sudah menyadarinya dari dulu. Namun kau berusaha menutupinya dengan sebuah mimpi.

Itu sia-sia, kau tahu.

Namun kenapa kau masih berlari?

Aku sudah berhenti berlari ketika aku menyadari bahwa dunia itu kejam. Ketika kau membunuh Rin.

Jangan kira aku menyalahkanmu.

Aku menyalahkan dunia ini.

Aku akan membuat dunia baru. Dunia yang bebas dari penderitaan. Semua orang akan hidup. Semua orang yang kau cintai akan hidup. Termasuk ibumu yang tak bisa kau temui. Kau sangat ingin bertemu ibumu kan?

Berhenti berlari Kakashi.

Berhentilah dan bergabunglah denganku.

Aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu penderitaan ini.

.

.

.

Kau tahu Kakashi, tatapanmu sama sekali tidak berubah.

Aku melihatmu jatuh berlutut di tanah di depan makam sensei.

Cahayamu sudah mati. Namun kenapa kau masih berusaha keras mencari cahaya?

Kenapa kau masih berusaha menutupi dunia kejam ini dengan mimpi?

Apa yang kau harapkan dari dunia ini?

Ayahmu, Rin, dan Sensei sudah mati.

Semua cahayamu sudah mati.

Walaupun kau berhasil menemukan sebuah cahaya, sadarlah kalau suatu saat cahayamu akan mati. Dan sekali lagi kau hampir tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Itu sia-sia, kau tahu.

Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari kegelapan.

Lingkaran penderitaan akan terus berputar.

Berhenti berlari Kakashi.

Berhentilah dan bergabunglah denganku.

Aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu penderitaan ini.

.

.

.

_**"Penderitaanku jauh lebih besar darimu."**_

Aku tidak tahu untuk siapa kalimat itu.

Sebuah kebohongan yang besar, kau tahu itu Kakashi?

Penderitaanmu jauh lebih besar dariku.

Dunia kita jauh berbeda.

Duniamu penuh dengan penderitaan, tapi kau berusaha menutupinya dengan mimpi.

Sedangkan duniaku yang awalnya dipenuhi dengan mimpi, kini digantikan dengan penderitaan.

Kau terus berlari, sedangkan aku sudah lama berhenti.

Namun kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?

Apakah kau masih mengharapkan sebuah cahaya dari diriku?

Apa yang kau harapkan dari dunia ini?

Dulu, aku mengagumimu karena sifat pantang menyerahmu ini.

Sungguh sebuah perspektif yang salah.

Aku tahu kalau kau berharap banyak pada cahaya barumu, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi apakah kau yakin kalau belenggu penderitaan akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?

Tidak akan ada kedamaian sejati. Yang ada hanyalah penderitaan tanpa akhir.

Karena itu aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu penderitaan ini.

Dan semua orang yang telah menumpahkan darahnya di dunia yang kejam ini.

.

.

.

"Semua orang sudah mati kecuali dirimu, Kakashi."

Sosok yang tersandar di puing-puing batu itu tidak bergerak. Namun aku tahu kalau dia dapat mendengarkanku dengan jelas.

Dengan perlahan, sepasang mata onyx-sharingannya terbuka dan kini terkunci dengan mataku.

"Kenapa kau masih menatapku seperti itu?"

Ya, tatapan itu. Tatapan yang sering kulihat. Tatapan yang selalu mencari cahaya di antara kegelapan. Tatapan yang selalu mencari harapan di antara darah dan debu.

Tapi kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?

Apa yang ia harapkan dariku?

"Kenapa kau masih mencari harapan Kakashi? Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau dunia ini kejam?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban. Apakah ia sudah mati? Tidak, karena aku masih dapat mendengar suara nafasnya yang berat itu.

"Bergabunglah denganku Kakashi. Tarik tanganku dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari dunia ini."

Ya, tarik tanganku. Aku akan membebaskanmu. Kau tidak perlu berdiri berjam-jam di pemakaman lagi. Kau tidak perlu menderita lagi. Semua sudah berakhir. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar tangisanmu lagi.

Sepasang mata yang menatapku kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah. Dengan suara serak, akhirnya pemiliknya menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Dunia... memang kejam, Obito. T-Tapi.. semua ini.. belum berakhir. Masih ada h-harapan."

Aku menarik tanganku kembali dan menatapnya dengan tajam

"Semua sudah berakhir Kakashi. Kau harus menerimanya suka maupun tidak."

"K-Kau tahu, O-Obito? A-Aku percaya.. pada teman-temanku. W-Walaupun mereka sudah t-tiada.. m-memori mereka akan selalu.. teringat dalam pikiranku. K-Karena itu.. walaupun penderitaan menghantamku.. berkali-kali, aku masih dapat.. m-menemukan kedamaian."

Sepasang matanya kini terkunci dengan mataku dan ia tersenyum.

"D-Dunia.. memang kejam. T-Tapi, jika kau percaya.. pada teman-temanmu, dunia.. akan menjadi tempat.. yang sangat indah."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Pikiranku membawaku kembali pada masa-masa indah sebelum misi jembatan Kannabi. Saat aku selalu mengerjainya, saat sensei mentraktir kita ke kedai ramen Ichiraku, dan bahkan saat kita berdua terpesona oleh senyuman Rin yang begitu indah.

Dulu, aku percaya padamu dan juga yang lain. Dan saat itu juga dunia terasa begitu indah.

Aku merasa bersalah atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mataku. Aku merasakan lututku tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhku dan aku jatuh berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kakashi, kau benar. Maafkan aku."

Hening.

"Kakashi?"

Aku mengguncang tubuh teman lamaku. Aku terkejut ketika mengecek urat nadinya.

Ia sudah mati.

Namun ia tersenyum.

Ia bahagia. Sekarang ia sudah terlepas dari belenggu penderitaan. Dan aku yakin, ia dan semua orang sedang menungguku disana.

Aku tersenyum dan merasa lega karena tidak membunuh genin-genin yang masih polos di 5 negara besar itu. Aku yakin akan ada generasi penerus yang akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku di masa lalu. Kini aku dapat bertemu teman-temanku di alam sana.

1 tusukan di dada dan duniaku menjadi gelap. Awalnya kukira, semua orang tidak ingin bertemu denganku dan meninggalkanku di kegelapan. Namun dugaanku salah ketika aku melihat ssebuah titik kecil berwarna putih mendekat ke arahku.

Anak berambut perak yang selalu kuikuti sejak kecil. Ia tersenyum. Senyumannya itulah yang selalu ingin kulihat di wajahnya sejak dulu. Sebuah senyuman kebebasan.

Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi menuju cahaya. Disana aku melihat sensei, Rin, dan semua orang yang kucintai. Anak kecil yang menarikku kini berubah bentuk menjadi temanku. Bisa dibilang, sahabat baikku.

Ia menyodorkan tangannya dan dengan senang hati aku menariknya. Ia tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumannya. Semua orang menyambutku dengan suka cita seakan-akan mereka semua melupakan semua hal yang telah aku lakukan.

Mereka semua telah memaafkanku.

Dan kini aku benar-benar merasa bebas.

.

.

.

_Dunia memang kejam_

_Namun jangan pernah berhenti berlari_

_Percayalah pada teman-temanmu_

_Dan dunia akan menjadi tempat yang indah._

* * *

**A/N : Hmmm... Author akui, akhirnya agak gaje. Tapi tak apalah. Author tunggu reviewnya ^^**


End file.
